


Dive Bar Dares

by UntilNeverDawns



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, just a fun little one shot, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilNeverDawns/pseuds/UntilNeverDawns
Summary: Tig and Happy find themselves in a dive bar on karaoke night. Stacia's friends decide to make her birthday just a bit more interesting than usual.





	Dive Bar Dares

The bar was fairly well-populated for a Wednesday night. Considering this was the night of $2 well drinks, this wasn’t surprising. 

“Ooh! Look at that!” A young woman sitting at a table with about four other twenty-somethings said, gesturing to the door. A couple men wearing leather vests had walked in. One was very imposing, with tattoos covering almost every space of skin, including the back of his head, while the other was more wiry, with curly black hair. 

“Man, I feel bad for them,” one of the women, who had a mass of auburn curls that hit right underneath her shoulders, said. “Cheap drinks are great, but I’m not sure it’ll be worth the pain to their ears.” Those poor souls had no idea that it was karaoke night. 

“Eh, they should be okay,” Janie said. “We’re here after all.”

“Right,” the first woman who had spoken, Carrie, said. “And you get extra songs because it’s your birthday Stace.”

The curly-haired one, Stacia, grimaced. It was her birthday, which also meant that they were doing one of their favorite birthday traditions. It was kind of like Truth or Dare, except there were no truths and if you refused the dare then there was a (generally mortifying) price to pay. 

“Happy birthday to me,” she said, sarcasm lacing her tone while she smiled at her friends. 

 

“Thanks, that was great ladies,” the DJ said, taking the microphones back from a pair of college girls who had just butchered “Lady Marmalade”. “Okay, next we have our birthday girl, Stacia, get your perky little ass up here!”

Stacia rolled her eyes and hopped down from the high-top table they were all sitting at and moved to go toward the front. 

“Oh hey,” Janie said, grabbing her arm. “You’ve got two songs, back to back, and your dare is to flirt with one of the bikers.”

“Oh, and give him this,” Carrie interjected, handing her a slip of paper that had Stacia’s phone number on it. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

“Stacia!!”

Her objections were cut off by her summons to the front of the bar. _I hate my friends_ , she thought. She stepped onto the little stage and took the microphone. While the song was getting brought up, she subtly observed the bikers. The bald one looked like he would murder her, but the other one looked like he might actually be having a good time. 

_You’ve got this Stace_ , she thought. She heard the opening bars of the first song and really wanted to roll her eyes. Elle King’s “Ex’s and Ohs”. Very subtle. She channeled all of her years of theater training and sang to the dark-haired biker, most definitely flirting with her eyes and body language. If she had to guess, judging by the way he was leaning toward her, he was definitely picking up the signals. As the first song ended, she shot the man a lusty wink. _Sweet Jesus, what am I getting myself into?_

Tig wasn’t sure if the woman singing on stage was flirting with him or not, until she shot him that wink. 

“She’s so into me,” he said to Happy, who was at this moment anything but. They had come for a drink, not to listen to a bunch of people who couldn’t sing. Except this girl definitely could sing. 

His point was further cemented during her second song, which was a sensual little number. Something about a sin coming on. 

“Gimme tall, dark, and handsome, mix it up with somethin’ strong, I feel a sin comin’ on,” she moved toward him, coming to stand next to their table. Tig barely resisted the urge to pull her into his lap. He watched her, transfixed, as she finished off the song and slid a piece of paper under his hand before walking away and handing off the microphone. 

 

“Holy fuck, Stace, that was hot,” Carrie said, fanning herself dramatically.

Stacia glared at her friends and finished off her whiskey smash like a shot. “I hate all of you,” she said. She needed another drink.

She headed to the bar, getting Ethan’s attention. He was an old friend, them having gone to grad school together before Stace had dropped out. 

“That was something,” the man teased, pouring her a double shot of Jack. She tried to hand him a couple bills and he waved them away. “You don’t buy drinks on your birthday, S. You know better.”

She shrugged. “Worth a shot,” she said, stopping briefly and scoffing at her own terrible joke. “I really gotta stop thinking I’m funny. I’m not funny.”

 

Tig had followed the girl to the bar, definitely wanting to get to know her a bit better. It wasn’t every day you got a girl’s number while she was effectively seducing you through song.   
“So, it’s your birthday, huh?” Stacia turned, seeing the dark-haired biker standing next to her. 

“That it is.” She replied, giving him a mischievous grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
